Nezumi's Flower
by ShinobiOfNabari
Summary: It hasn't been long since Nezumi and Shion parted ways, but Nezumi finds himself constantly thinking about the other boy.


"_A kiss to seal a vow."_

It seemed like forever since he had spoken those words; an eternity since he had glimpsed the innocent face of the snowy-haired, scarlet-eyed boy. An infinite amount of time had passed since that fateful day when the two had destroyed the correctional facility and brought down the Holy City.

Nezumi often caught himself wondering, thinking, about the strange boy whom he had so long ago separated himself from. The harder he tried to forget, the more his mind was barraged by the swirling images of that smiling face. When he closed his eyes, the face of the boy with the snakelike scar was permanently burned into the backs of his eyelids.

It had been two days since the rat and the flower had parted ways.

Two. Fucking. Days.

Nezumi scoffed at himself. Even though they had been apart for only two meager days, it seemed like an agonizingly long time. Without the boy's lively presence brightening the dank little underground room, it had returned to its former dull state. Even the air seemed mustier than before without its former occupant's cleansing presence.

It was driving him goddamned crazy.

The rat seriously considered returning to NO.6. That lingering thought had his subconscious relentlessly mocking him.

_You want to return to NO.6? _

—Laughable.

_The so-called "Holy City" you have for so long despised?_

—Absolutely not.

_That city is a parasite. Yet you want to go back?_

—Yes.

Nezumi's willpower was slowly deteriorating. The idea of returning to NO.6, to the little bakery in Lost Town, to that damn airhead, was becoming more and more tempting with each passing moment. And he knew he would be welcomed with open arms and a wide grin.

He had temporarily returned to his underground room in West Block. It had remained untouched, much to his surprise, even after the clean sweep that had destroyed much of the surrounding area. He hadn't planned to stay, just long enough to prepare for a much longer journey ahead, wherever he decided to go.

That plan had utterly failed before it had even begun.

Nezumi rolled over on his bed, facing the wall. He abandoned the copy of _Hamlet _he knew he would not be able to concentrate on. The two mice, Cravat and Tsukiyo, skittered onto the book's cover. Nezumi distractedly poked at the the small creatures; it was obvious that even they missed the boy, and the third mouse that had gone along with him.

His consciousness continued to pester him with its questions.

_Why do you care so much about that boy?_

—I don't know.

_You're strangers, nothing more._

—But we're not, are we?

_You love him._

—I do.

_You're pathetic._

—I know.

But no matter how much he wished it, he could not return. Nezumi left so that delicate flower would not be further tainted. He would not drag that beautiful flower any more into the ugly world of the rat; he would not stand to see it further stained with blood. Nezumi could not forget what the boy had done for his sake. He could not forget the sight of that delicate flower, the cold gray metal gripped in its hand, crimson staining its pristine petals and pooling at its feet.

It would never be allowed to happen again. Nezumi had to leave.

Forcing himself up from the bed, he donned his leather jacket and scarf once again. Nezumi slipped the copy of _Hamlet _back in its place on the shelf. The mice scuttled after him as he exited the room for what he assumed would be the last time. Before he lost his nerve, he should leave. It had to be done; there was no other way. He could not allow himself to give in, not yet.

He slowly ascended the steps out of his underground den and into the fading sunlight. He paused, gazing towards the wall that no longer stood, towards the city, towards the home of his flower, silently saying his farewell.

And then he saw the figure advancing slowly in his direction.

A gasp snuck its way passed his lips. His willpower completely crumbled in that instant. Scarlet eyes widened suddenly, and then the figure was running, a shock of white hair bobbing as he rushed to where Nezumi stood.

"Nezumi!"

He heard the familiar voice calling his name, and he immediately felt warmth spreading through him. He saw the smile brilliantly lighting up the boy's face, and could not help but return it.

"Nezumi."

His name was spoken once again as the boy stopped in front of him, bending over slightly to catch his breath. Those dazzling eyes gazed up at him expectantly.

There was no chance of leaving now.

"I'm back, Your Majesty."


End file.
